Lose One, Gain Another
by Tehninja11
Summary: Sometimes life presents us with a decision that will cost us everything we have and hold dear to us. What happens when Lucy has to make a decision that could cost us the ultimate price?


**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry that this took so long to come out! it would have been out sooner but I didn't have much time to write during track season. I really wanted to write a new story after how popular my last one was! This is my first time writing anything that is in any way sad so don't be mad if it's bad. Hope you enjoy and like always constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish did, I don't own Fairy Tail**

Atop a hill stood a boy with striking pink hair and black eyes. It wasn't a rare sight to see him just standing there for hours on end. Though today was different, for instead of just standing in front of the grave for the most important woman in his life, he was actually crying. This was a rare sight for sure, never has he really ever cried but today was a special occasion, It's been exactly one year since her death and now the whole guild was mourning. Who was this woman, you may ask. Well, she was none other than Lucy Heartfillia or should I say Lucy Dragneel. At this point you may be wondering, 'How did she die?' or 'What happened?' well here's what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

The Guild was as rowdy as usual. Cana was drinking barrel upon barrel of booze while yelling at Gray to put his clothes on, Mira was running around serving drinks and Happy was chasing Carla with a fish. Unlike 5 years ago however, there are plenty of little kids running around to keep the place lively.

Gray and Juvia's daughter, Yuki was running around with Natsu and Lucy's son Ryuu while Gajeel and Levy's son Kai, kept telling them to calm down. Yuki was four, making her the youngest and Ryuu was six while Kai was seven. However, Yuki wasn't going to be the youngest for long since Lucy was due to give birth to a daughter any day now!

Natsu had just gotten back from a mission and was sitting with his wife telling her everything that happened when he heard a gasp.

"My water broke" He hear Lucy say and immediately all the guilds attention shifted to the blond wizard.

"Everyone give her some space! Gray make ice, Natsu get Lucy to the infirmary, Everybody else just do something!" Erza shouted at everyone and quickly everything was sorted out.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

For the past few hours, the whole guild has heard nothing but screaming from the infirmary. When Ryuu was born it only took about two hours so now everyone was getting anxious.

"Daddy what's wrong? And why is mommy screaming?" little Ryuu asked innocently, thinking that his father knew everything.

"I don't know but she'll be fine, I promise." He said unsure. If it was anybody else, he would have been honest and told them that he was getting nervous. But he didn't want to scare his son any more than he already was. Earlier, Natsu had to leave the room because he was pacing too much. Being outside the room just made things worse because he couldn't be by her side like he always was. Since day one they were always side by side through everything and now not being able to hold her hand and tell her it was okay was killing him. Now don't get me wrong, he was ecstatic about having a new baby girl but knowing how much pain Lucy was in made him feel guilty for some reason.

He decided that instead of just sitting around he would go back into the infirmary to help calm down the woman he loved with all his heart.

To say what he saw was chaos would be an understatement. Lucy was screaming her head off in pain, Erza was panicking over not knowing what to do and Wendy was desperately trying to help, but to no avail.

At first they didn't even notice he was there until he shouted.

"What's going on!"

"Natsu you need to leave now." Erza said, knowing that there were only two ways this could end and he wouldn't want to see either.

"But.."

"NOW! You need to be out there with Ryuu instead of in here." Lucy butt in knowing the same as Erza. But unlike Erza she knew exactly how this would go down, and she knew that her husband would be heartbroken enough without having to witness it firsthand. At the last minute the baby had flipped and now it was a breech. She knew that if she gave birth to the little girl that she very likely would bleed out and she was ready for it to happen if it meant her daughter could live a happy life.

Once Lucy yelled at him, he knew that he should leave.

**ONE HOUR**** LATER**

Everyone in the guild was on the edge of their seat waiting for Lucy to have the baby when all of a sudden the screaming stopped and was replaced with the sound of a baby crying. Everyone cheered and lined up at the door to see the new guild member. Everyone one except Natsu that is. Since Gajeel left over two hours ago to get away from the loud noise, he was the only dragon slayer out there making him the only one with an insane sense of smell. Something reeked of metal. Then he put two and two together and realized that behind that door there must be a lot of blood. With that thought in his head he was about ready to charge the door down when Erza and Mira called him over to the back of the guild.

"What's going on? Is there a problem?" Natsu asked, slightly panicking. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong form the moment they asked to talk to him.

"We really don't know how to tell you this but..." The white haired take over mage said, not looking forward to breaking the news to him. She knew that his reaction wouldn't be a very good one.

"What? What do you not know how to tell me!?" The dragon slayer all but shouted at the two people in front of him.

"Lucy died. The baby flipped when she gave birth and she bled out. We're really sorry. Wendy tried to stop the bleeding but it was just too much." That was it. That's what sent Natsu over the edge.

"You're joking right!? Luce can't be dead, she just can't!" He yelled. Nothing they could have said at this point would have calmed him down. So they just stood there as he yelled and screamed and eventually cried. In that short amount of time, Natsu's whole world came crashing down. He didn't want to accept it. No, he _couldn't _accept the fact that the love of his life was gone forever. That's when another thought hit him. How was he going to tell Ryuu? How would he care for his young son and new born daughter all on his own? He could barely take care of Ryuu on his own on the rare occasions that Lucy would go on missions without him and those only lasted for a night maybe two. His mind was racing with these thought when he heard a small voice.

"Daddy what's wrong? Uncle Gray says you need to come out with everyone else. Auntie Mira said that mommy is sleeping so that means you need to name sissy." Obviously they decided not to tell the little kids the real reason as to why they weren't allowed in the room. Their young minds didn't really understand the concept of death yet and nobody wanted to have to explain it to them.

"Ryuu, I need you to come here for a second buddy." Natsu croaked. He might be young but his son deserved to know that his mother wouldn't be waking up.

The little boy ran up to his father and sat in his lap, not knowing that he was about to hear something that would change his life forever.

"You see, sometimes when people go to sleep, they don't wake up. That's what happened to mommy. She went to sleep after having your sister and now she's never going to wake up." The pink haired man tried his best to explain death to his young son using words that he would understand. And based on the tears in Ryuu's eyes, the point got across loud and clear. Instantly he started crying while his father tried to console him.

**LATER ON**

After hours of crying Ryuu finally fell asleep. Natsu decided to take advantage of this and go see his daughter. It was his duty as a father to actually meet his child.

When he got out to the main room he finally realized how late it was. The clock on the wall read 10:05 PM. As he walked towards the infirmary someone grabbed his arm. He spun around to see Mira holding a pink bundle.

"You shouldn't go in there. I haven't gotten a chance to clean up yet since I've been busy keeping an eye on little No-Name." Said the white haired mage as she handed him his daughter. The whole guild didn't know what to call her so they just decided on No-Name until Natsu was stable enough to come up with a name.

"We decided on the name Star since Luce used celestial spirit magic." Just saying his wife's name brought tears to his eyes and he almost broke down again. Before that however he decided to see what his daughter looked like. He moved the blanket a little to see her face and what he saw surprised him. She looked exactly like her mother with big brown eyes and almost invisible blond hair on her head. He would have broken down in another fit of tears right there if he wasn't carrying special cargo in his arms.

As the night went on, no one really moved. Everything was still until a noise disrupted the silence. It was Star crying. Even though it was a sound of displeasure it kick started something in Natsu. It made him think that maybe with the help of the guild, this wouldn't be so hard.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ryuu why don't you come back inside and help celebrate your sister's birthday? There's a piece of cake with your name on it!"

"I'll be in in a second dad." The young boy never felt so alone. Sure he had a loving father and an adorable baby sister but something about not having a mother really made him think about how utterly alone he really was in the world.

"Come on bud, I know you miss her and I do two but now's not the time to be moping." Natsu said as he pulled his son in for a hug. "Everyone inside is hurting but we're putting up brave faces for Star" The older man said wisely.

"I know dad. It's just, not having mom here on such a special day really hurts. I can't explain exactly what it feels like but it hurts." The seven year old couldn't even get through a sentence without tearing up.

As Ryuu stood there in his father's embrace he broke down crying. If Natsu had known what to say, he would've. But comforting has never been his forte so he just hugged his son as tight as he could.

As the sun set on this sad, sad day the two sat there on the hill where the most important woman to both of them lie dead. As they sat, Natsu felt a sudden warmth and thought he heard a very familiar voice.

_"You're doing good Natsu. Thank you for raising our children the way I would. I love you." _In that moment Natsu knew that the love of his life was watching over him and their kids and he whispered back,

"You're welcome Luce. You're welcome."

**A/N: And so ends another story. This took my WAAAAAAAY longer than it should of but honestly idc. Please don't be mad if the beginning sounded so unrealistic 'cause I'm 14 and have NO idea how any of that works. I did do a little research though and now those facts are permanently burned into my brain (along with some disturbing pictures). If you have any ideas about what I should write next PLEASE leave them in the comments because I have no idea what to write now. Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
